lionguardfandomcom-20200223-history
Kiara
'''Kiara is Simba and Nala's daughter, Kion's older sister and the future queen of the Pride Lands.''' Appearance Kiara greatly resembles her father, Simba. She has golden-orange fur with a cream under belly. Her eyes are brown and her nose is pink. Personality She is kind, loyal, strong, determined, independent and, like her father, she too has a tendency to get into trouble at this young age. She's also a little snarky towards her brother, who is equally snarky back. She shows much excitement in becoming the future queen of the Pridelands. History In The Lion Guard: Return of the Roar Kiara is first seen atop Pride Rock with her father, who is giving her lessons on how to rule the Pride Lands. However, Bunga and Kion interrupt these lessons with their game, much to Kiara's agitation. After showing her disapproval towards her brother's antics, Simba sends him and Bunga down to the Pride Lands so that he can continue the lesson in peace. Later, Kiara and her friends, Tiifu and Zuri are on their way to track Gazelles. However, Zuri becomes stuck in a tree branch. After Timon and Pumbaa help her out, Bunga arrives and tells them the news of Kion's new job as leader of the Lion Guard. Kiara is surprised to hear that Kion has already appointed Bunga as the first member. She stays long enough for Bunga to explain what Zuka Zama means. Kiara soon decides that it's time to leave after Pumbaa displays flatulence in his excitement after this, though she takes Zuri back to Pride Rock to rest first. A bit later, Kiara leads her father to Kion, who has assembled his new team. However, she is sent away so that Simba can speak to his son. Soon after, she and Tiifu begin to track the gazelles. However, they witness Janja and the other hyenas sneaking into the gazelles' feeding grounds. She tells Tiifu to go back and get her father, whilst she keeps an eye on them. However, despite Kiara's attempts at hiding behind a rock as the impending stampede draws closer, she falls and wounds her paw. After dealing with the hyenas, the Lion Guard soon see her in danger, as Simba, Nala, Tiifu and Rafiki watch. Ono sees her from afar, and relays the message back to Fuli and Bunga on the ground. Bunga catapults himself to the rock, and farts into the gazelles, which causes them to disband. After this, she thanks Bunga and returns to her parents nearby. The Rise of Makuu Kiara is among those who witness Makuu's win over Pua and came to alert the guard that Pride Rock was overrun with baboons. Family Mufasa: Grandfather Sarabi: Grandmother Scar: Great-Uncle Simba: Father Nala: Mother Kion: Younger Brother Friends Tiifu Zuri Trivia * Kiara is the first confirmed female cub born to be the heir to the throne. * She is the oldest of Simba's children. * She is the second known Pridelander lion to have a younger sibling, first was Mufasa with Scar. Gallery Category:Female Characters Category:Characters Category:Lions Category:Pridelanders Category:Siblings Category:Protagonists Category:Series Characters Category:Return of the Roar Characters